For Love or Money
by Axellynne M
Summary: 3 yrs ago she saved him,3yrs later he still can't get her out of his mind, after giving up looking for her he finds her in the last place he would think of,now he got to save her from being sold as someones personal slave to payoff her stepbrother's debt.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by the beautiful Manga / Anime Okane Ga Nai

"SAVED BY AN ANGEL"

"FLASHBACK"

"Excuse me sir"asked a women with angelic voice.

"hello" she continue to speak

"Hn"was my only response.

"Do you need help?"ask the angelic voice from in front of me.

I looked up and there I saw her,an angel so I thought by her features she had dark midnight color hair, soft light ivory color skin with a hint of milk color all at once and the most beautiful bluish, greenish.. No… aquamarine yes. that's it aqua color eyes I have ever seen, and the way they looked at me with so much tenderness I could tell she was really concerned for my well being I looked into her eyes.. A while longer before i decide it to reply.

"I'm fine, you could go about your way" I answer coldly

"Are u sure, do you want me to help get you home" ask my angel.

"Strangers business shouldn't concerned you" I reply trying to sound cold and harsh but the pain in my ribs didn't allow me to sound as cold.

"Sorry to informed you but I'm not leaving you like this in an alley all alone on a rainy night, you do realize what part of the city your in and it's not the safest, especially at night" She stated matter oh fact

She pulled out her cell phone, not caring my say on this and called someone I really didn't care nor listen to her conversation I was to lost admiring her beauty, when her beautiful voice interrupted my thoughts

"Well sir, I just called a taxi for you I can't let you be here, all alone in the rain,here take my umbrella" she offered.

I looked at her and wanted to say no, but I just couldn't, why? i still don't know till this day.

I reached to grab it and our hands touched momentarily, I felt a slight jolt shock wave go through my body then out as soon as it came, it was gone when she pulled away with a slight blush, i guess she felt it to.

"Thank you" was all I said

And i startle her i guess she was trying to figure what was that jolt of energy that she felt

"You're welcome" was my angels answer.

She started to walk away but then she stop and looked back at me, she walked up to me and bent down, she grab my hand and put something in it, then she closed it,she let go of my hand and stood up.

I was about to open my hand but she stop me.

"Don't you'll need it later, also here take this" she offered

She took of a white scarf she had wrap around her neck and wrap it around mine.

I close my eyes and inhaled the intoxicating scent coming from her warm scarf, I open my eyes to thank her but she was gone.

"End of flashback"

It has been three years since that unforgettable night happen, and I haven't seen her since then. I sometimes still feel like it was just last night that I last saw her.

My angel.

Three years I been searching for her whereabouts but every time, I always come back with out a lead, or a clue, with nothing at all is like the world has swallow her whole.

Even with all the money in the world I still haven't found her.

I had hired the best detectives money can buy.

But they're worthless, there no use to me they are just a waste of money. People say that money can get you anything you want, I thought that too but I guess it's not true, so far I haven't found her… I want to see her so bad, I want to caress her angelic features ,I want to kiss her soft rosy pink lips, but at the same time,I hate her so much for making feel this way for her, a stranger that I only have encounter once..

These past three years, I have been with other women, Kami knows I had tried to erase her out my mind and out of my system

I even had lost count of how many women I have fucked. And every time I'm with this other ladies I only think about her.

I picture her moaning, screaming my name but when I reach my ecstasy and I come back to reality, I see that is not her and as much as I wish it was, it can never be.

"Where are you my angel?" I whispered under my breath, before I was rudely interrupted.

"Sir. sir.. Lord Sesshoumaru" came that all to familiar annoying squeaky voice.

"What is it Jaken?" ask Sesshoumaru uninterested like usual

"Lord you have a call" reply Jaken nervously.

"I told you, I don't except calls during my lunch hours"stated Sesshoumaru not sounding a bit too happy

"But sir is him" replied Jaken.

"That vermin. What line?" ask Sesshoumaru.

"Line 3 sir" answered Jaken.

"Very well, you can leave now" was Sesshoumaru's responds, he picked up his phone and pushed the flashing button that indicated it was "line three"

"Do you have my money?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Not yet" responded the voice on the other line.

"Then why are you calling me Hojo?" asked a pissed off Sesshoumaru.

"Well I'll have it by tonight, I promise, just come to the

Osaka casino tonight and I'll pay off my loan" answer a real scared Hojo.

"Why should I,how can you assure me that your not plotting something stupid against this Sesshoumaru?, What is happening there anyway? Asked Sesshoumaru coldly.

"Lets just say there's a little auction going there that will make me a lot of money, enough to pay of my debt" stated Hojo.

Then he hung up the phone on Sesshoumaru

"Asshole who does he think he is? Well I guess I'll just kill him later" stated Sesshoumaru before getting back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

(Also Kagome is half Japanese / Spanish).

Ring, ring, ring , ring ….

"Oh what the hell, who is calling me so late? I need to get to sleep"

Ring, ring, ring,

" Stop ringing you stupid phone"

ring, ring

"Hello"

"Kagome" came a man's voice from the other line.

"What do you want Hojo?" asked Kagome sounding tired and mad.

"Sis, I need your help" stated Hojo.

"What do you want this time Hojo? don't you see how late it is" answered Kagome.

"Late? it's only 10:30 pm" said Hojo in a matter oh fact way.

"Well to you it may be early since you never sleep, I in the other hand have finals tomorrow morning" replied Kagome.

"Please Kagome, I need you to come pick me up" begged Hojo sounding upset.

"Damn Hojo you are a pain in the ass, I already showered and now I'm in my pj's trying to get to bed. Why don't you call one of your girlfriends to pick you up" was Kagome's response.

" Please sis, they are trying to kill me" said Hojo.

"What!... Hojo please don't tell me this, are you alright?" asked Kagome while tears where starting to gathered in her eyes.

"I need you sis please come" pleaded a worried Hojo.

"Ok, tell me exactly where you at" was Kagome's answer.

"I'm at the Galaxy pool hall come through the back" said Hojo.

Ok, I'll be there" replied Kagome.

Kagome went to her closet put on a tank top, black yoga shorts , a gray hoodie sweater and a pair of flip flops , she grab her car keys and her check book, just in case they wanted some money in exchange, and she headed out the door.

Kagome pulled up to the back of the alley, just like she was told she waited for about 10 minutes and she still didn't see her brother, she called his cell phone over and over again. Just then when she was about to get out the car to go look for him some one grabbed her from behind covering her mouth and nose with a white rag and then she passed out.

Kagome woke up she blinked a couple of times to get a better view of her surroundings all she saw was a white room with only a mattress on the floor, she try to get up but she was to dizzy, so she sat back down on the mattress. She close her eyes, but open them again when she heard someone enter the room she looked up and saw three men standing in front of her one of them was holding a bottle of what seen to be vodka in one hand and a medicine bottle on the other …

"What do you want from me?" asked Kagome while trying to hold back her tears.

But none of them answered her, they went up to her, Two of the men grabbed her, one of them grabbed her feet and the other her hands. She started to scream but the third man smacked her with the hand he was holding the medicine bottle in.

"Silence girl" said the man that slapped her.

He went up to her grad her from her chin in force her to swallow some of the pills, she try to spit them out but the man that was holding her hands twisted them so she could swallow them, then the other man put 3 more pills in her mouth in made her wash them down with the vodka.

They force her to drink almost all of the bottle before they tied her hands down and left the room. Kagome tried to get up but she was to weak to move, so she just lay there like a piece of wood, drunken and drugged to fucked up to take in notice of what was going on around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Story inspired by Okane Ga Nai I loved the manga which I do not owned that one and Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru walked inside the building heading towards the ball room where they usually held the special events, like parties conferences, performances, concerts and of course The Infamous underground auctions, where they sold valuable illegal merchandise, animals in danger of extinction , expensive historical artifacts and sometimes humans where sold as slaves especially the people that had no documentation or sometimes they where just sold to the highest bidder.

Everything happen down there drugs, drinking , sex sometimes fights it was run by the Yakuza clan, so you pretty should have an idea of what happens there.

Sesshoumaru likes coming there sometimes to buy artifacts, paintings what ever catches his attention but that is rarely.

The owner of the casino Mr. Osaka loves Sesshoumaru, but that is because when he pays them a visited he would always spend a lot of cash. Every time he comes, they always suck up to him. treat him good, offer him women, lets just say the whole nine yards.

Because he is the richest Japanese entrepreneur , and chairman of Taisho & Taisho enterprises a firm where they created and buy small companies and bring them to the stock market and sell them by pieces to make a largely sum amount of money not only that but he is also a tough bad tempered loan shark that runs a illegal underground financial company on the side…

Sesshoumaru could already hear from down the hall all the smugly rich people, all the women laughing trying to suck up to them just to get something out of them they where just straight up gold-diggers..

He walked into a really large room fill with an intoxicating smoggy smell of cigars, alcohol,and cologne it was a foul smell, he walk to the back to take a seat where no one would bothered him but it was no use.

"Mr. Taisho how great to see you" came a annoyingly mans voice/

"Me too Osaka " answered Sesshoumaru not sounding too convincing.

"What brings you here today I haven't seen you in months?" asked Mr. Osaka.

" Just here trying see if something catches my eyes" responded Sesshoumaru.

"Well we have a lot of new stuff here today that I know will catch your eyes Mr. Taisho" replied Mr. Osaka

"Oh well I hope you're right cause I brought cash today, lots of it" answered Sesshoumaru.

"That's great Mr. Taisho, that's why you always are treated the best out of everybody" said Mr. Osaka sounding confident.

"That's good to hear isn't it" said Sesshoumaru sounding annoyed.

"Well I best be on my way, I don't want to annoy you Mr. Taisho , well the event starts in 10 minutes, I must be going" respond Mr. Osaka.

"Annoying? Yuu? never that" said Sesshoumaru sarcastically.

"Well you have a good time, let me get one of my special waitresses to assist you on any drink you may like" said Mr. Osaka before leaving.

Just when he left, a sluttish looking waitress came to his table, wearing the casino uniform which consisted of spandex black with red booty shorts matching sleeveless shirt that only cover her breast that said Osaka casino on the back she had on high heels and try to walk seductively towards Sesshoumaru, but almost tripped, he could of laughed but come on, this Sesshoumaru we talking about.

She got her balance back and started to walk seductively again, trying to play off the fact that she almost made a fool out of her self.

"Hello Mr. Taisho, how can I assist you today" ask the waitress while winking at him

"You have to be more specific, (Sesshoumaru pause a moment and looked at her name tag that said Candy, what a name he thought) candy" answered Sesshoumaru.

"Hey how you knew my name? " asked candy.

(She has a brain the size of a prune, this is going to be a long annoying night thought Sesshoumaru while caressing his temples)

"Lucky guess" answered Sesshoumaru while looking at her name tag

She follow his eye sight and then she realized how he knew, she blushed a dark shade of red.

"Oh silly me I forgot about my name tag" answered candy while trying to laugh it off.

"Hn" was Sesshoumaru's reply.

"So what would you like to drink tonight Mr. Taisho?" asked Candy.

"What do you have?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"It all depends, would you like beer, vine. Liqueur, champagne, or a cocktail mix to drink?" asked Candy.

"Champagne would he find" answered Sesshoumaru.

"What type?" asked candy.

"Do you all have Dom Perignon vintage rose' 1962? "asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes we do Mr. Taisho, would you like just one serving or the whole bottle?" asked candy.

"Actually I would like to purchase one bottle for every table and 2 for me "said Sesshoumaru.

"What! Are you serious" asked Candy in shock.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't play" stated Sesshoumaru.

"But that's a 6,500 dollar bottle" replied Candy.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, so she took that as a hint to do as she was told.

"So he is filthy rich" she thought while walking away to do what she was order to do, she looked back at him and grin at him, he just looked the other way

"Mr. Osaka " called Candy.

Mr. Osaka looked back irritated.

"What is it Candy? aren't you suppose to be attending to Mr. Taisho? he is my special client " asked Osaka.

"Well guess what Mr. taisho just ordered to drink?" asked Candy anxiously.

"What" answer Mr. Osaka

"Dom Perignon vintage rose' 1962" replied Candy

"D.. Dom Perignon" stutter Osaka.

Yup, but not one for him but two "answered Candy.

"Two oh may Kami, candy please pinch me" demanded Mr. Osaka.

(….pinch…)

"Ouch wench, that hurt ,why you pinch me for?" asked Osaka

"You told me to" answered Candy.

"That's just a figure of speech you twig" responded Mr. Osaka while rubbing his arm.

'Well that's not all" said Candy with a grin.

"What's not all?" asked Mr. Osaka

"He order a couple more bottles" she answerd.

How many is more?" asked Mr. Osaka with glistening eyes.

A bottle for each table" she responded excitedly.

Mr. Osaka didn't even respond. He went up to the bar sat on one of the stools and asked for water.

Sesshoumaru seen all of this and just grin he knew what the waitress just went to go brag about to Mr. Osaka.

"Ladies and Gentle men please settle down the auctions is about to start but before we begin I would like all of you to thank Mr. taisho for providing each table with a bottle of Dom Perignon '" said Mr. Osaka

A spot light aim to the back where Sesshoumaru was all the men just looked at him with jealousy while all the women smile and winked at him

"Well I guess I deserve this attention for buying all that Dom P" thought Sesshoumaru.

"Well lets get back to the auction, I would like to past the microphone to

Mr. Omnie-nata who will be hosting the event" said Osaka while handing the microphone to Mr. Omnie-nata.

"Good evening ladies and gentle men today's auction starts off with this beautiful black and white tiger skin hide carpet the bids starts of at "$1,500,000 dollars"

"1,500,000" yelled a man

"2,000,000' said another

"2,050,000" said another

"3,000,000" said a cold voice.

"3,000,000 going once, going twice sold to Mr. Naraku Onigumo" said the announcer Mr. Omnie-nata.

Everyone just looked back at him that's everyone except Sesshoumaru.

"This next piece a 1460 gold crafted Greek vase with diamonds at the side the bids starts of at 10,000,000 million dollars" said the announcer

"10,000,000" said a fat man

"10,200,000" said another fat man

"11,000,000" said a Italian man

"11,100,000 "said the 1st fat man

"11,200,000 "said the Italian man

"11,500,000 and that's the most I'm going "said the fat man

"12,000,000 "said the Italian man

"12,000,000 any one else Well 12 million going once going twice.

"15,000,000" million said the same cold voice from before

"15,000,000 anyone Mr. Cepriane( Italian guys name)

The Italian man just shook he's head

'Then 15,000,000 going once, twice sold to Mr. Naraku Onigumo"

'Next item a 603-carat diamond stone bid starting of at 10 million" announce Mr. Omnie-nata.

"10 million" said an American man

"10,550,000" said Mr. Cepriane

"11 million' said Naraku

"11,500,000" said Mr. Cepriane

"12 million" said the American

"13 million" said Naraku.

"13 million going once, twice sold to Mr. Naraku Onigumo".

"Next item this is a set of three legendary Japanese Sengoku Era swords

The So'unga, The Tenseiga and The Tessaiga bid starts at 20,000,000 million

"20 mil" said a Japanese man.

"22 mil" said Naraku.

"25' said an Canadian man.

"25.3 mil" said the Japanese man.

'27 mil" said Naraku.

"30 mil" said Japanese man.

"33.3" mil said the Canadian man.

"37 mil" said the fat man.

"40 mi" yelled the American.

"45 mil final bid" said the Japanese.

"45 going once…."

"48.5 mil" said Naraku

"49 mil" said the American

"49.5" said the Naraku

"49.5 going once twice"….

"50 million" came a colder voice than Naraku's from the back.

Everyone looked back it was Sesshoumaru.

"55 said" Naraku

"60 said" Sesshoumaru

"65" said Naraku

"75" said Sesshoumaru

"85 mil final bid" said Naraku with a grin

"well anyone else 85 going once….twice…s…..

"100,000,000 millions dollars said Sesshoumaru.

Everyone gasp and looked at Sesshoumaru then at Naraku to see if he was going to bid higher …but nothing.

"Very well 100 mil going once, twice sold to Mr. Sesshoumaru taisho

And after that Naraku left the auction ….

"Okay people settle down this next piece we haven't had one of this and a while"

At that a man In a black suit came out carrying a girl he settled her on the middle of the stage. All the men except Sesshoumaru stood up to take a better look blocking Sesshoumaru's view.

"Ok people settle down now lets begin all over again.

Our next piece of merchandise is a young half Japanese, half Spanish girl. she's a university student at Tokyo university she just recently turn eighteen she just became legal, not to old not to young,

but note her silky soft delicate skin a smooth cream with a hint of ivory colored in it, and her face, she is as item of uncommonly high quality, and her body of a goodness and a virgin at that, he said while the guy in the black suit open her legs revealing her soft delicate pink pussy.

"You see she's not tainted any one that buys her will see that she's pure like the colored white she's never been touch a rare item to find these days..

"Her long hair looks and feels like soft silky midnight threads cascading all the way down to her perfectly nice round plump ass she's is indeed unique but what makes her even more unique are those gorgeous eyes, I have never and my life seen those eyes there like a bluish greenish color no that's not it I got it Aquamarine color eyes", bid starts of at 1,000,000" said Mr. Omnie-nata

Sesshoumaru was about to take a sip of his Dom Perignon but drop it when he heard "Aquamarine colored eyes" he immediately stood up and walk up to the front of the stage pushing everyone out his way when he got to the front the stood there in shock, he didn't know what to do or feel he just stood there.

"Finally after 3yrs of looking for you I found you "My angel" my beautiful angel, how long have I waited for this day to see your beautiful Aqua eyes" thought Sesshoumaru before he heard the announcer

4.5 mil dollars going once, twice…..

"What!... I got to stop this, she cant be sold to them, she's mine, I'm not letting her go this time" 'thought Sesshoumaru..

"8 million dollars "said Sesshoumaru…..

READ & REVIEW PLEASE.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha.

Also thank you for the reviews and the favorites I really appreciated.

Story inspired by Okane Ga Nai which I do not owned either so enjoy.

Sorry if I misspelled I'm a little too tired right now.

"8 million dollars " said Sesshoumaru.

8 mil going once, twice sold to Mr. Taisho " announce Mr. Omnie-nata.

"Angel finally your mine, I been searching for you for so long.

How dare someone sell you off like that, How could they do that to you" thought Sesshoumaru angrily ….

He almost gasps when she looked up to him, He didn't know what to think he just looked back his heart beating a little faster than usual he noted her eyes they didn't shine like usual they looked lost, cloudy and he knew what they have done, it boiled his blood to think of all the things they done to her, but he remembered them saying she was still untouched, she smiled at him, a sad smile and try to move but failed and collapse, that's when he went up to her took of his coat, cover her and pick her up bridal style….

Kagome's point of view

I woke up again, and I felt like a was being carried I open my eyes and I was looking down at the floor I looked to my side and seen a man in black suit carrying me I try to fight him of and jump off but my body failed me, I was still drugged.

Every time I tried to move I would just feel really drowsy

So I just gave up there was nothing I could do but just see what awaited me.

Next thing I new I heard loud noises coming from some where, I couldn't tell but I knew we where getting closer, so I close my eyes and hoped to past out again, so when I woke up it would all be over with.

But to my luck I didn't I felt the guy put me down I try to stand up but I couldn't so I just sat there trying to keep my balance with my hands.

I heard a man speaking, I couldn't understand what he was saying cause of all this men around me screaming, I looked to my left to looked at the speaker and he had a microphone on his hand he was speaking on it while looking and pointing at me I also noted he had a wooden hammer on his hand like the one a judge uses then I weakly looked straight and noted all the people I front of me, it was crowded, full of men all looking about the same I couldn't tell too well cause my vision would blur and go to normal them blur again I started to feel really drowsy again, I guess the drugs where starting to kick back again but this time they made me feel weaker than before, so I just looked down and shut my eyes hoping I would feel more drowsy so I could just past out.

but I open my eyes when I felt some one open my legs I looked up and seen all this men looking at me with lust, I try to shut them close but again I couldn't I wanted to cry but I couldn't either I felt like was trapped in a glass box with no way out.

Next thing I realized the man with the microphone started speaking again I heard him say a 1 mil dollars so I put 2 in 2 together and I realized what was happening, I was being sold at an auction for a million dollars I started to feel nervous my heart was beating real fast and them I heard someone scream 4.5 I looked in his direction, and it was a fat Japanese man with a cigar on his mouth, I started to panic again, I can not be sold to him. please some one help me I try to speak but my mouth was to dry and I couldn't open it as much as I try.

Then I heard the man in the microphone

"4.5 mil going once"

I started to panic even more I looked around hoping the police would burst in and rescue me but they didn't, so I started to cry again.

This time tears running down my cheek,

" 4.5 going twice"

I started to weep silently but then I heard a deep masculine voice.

"8 million dollars".

then the other said

"8 mil going once twice sold to Mr. Taisho"

I looked up but only I only seen white, my vision was a blur again, thanks to the drugs and my tears, I blinked a couple of time before my vision got back to normal again, And there in front of me stood an angel with white hair looking at me, I stared at his golden eyes and felt safe, he looked so beautiful, even thought my vision was going blurry again.

I stared into his eyes longer, he looked at me and I smiled at him.

I try to move up a little but I collapse hitting the floor quite hard.

Then I felt something warm go around me and I felt someone lift me up and we started moving I figured I was being carried away, I open my eyes and I was laying on someone's chest, I looked up and there I saw him, my Savior he looked down at me and smiled a little, I smiled back .

I reached up and brush my fingers against his lips and then finally I spoke "SAFE" and then everything went black.

Normal POV

While I was carrying her I looked down at her and she was looking at me I smile at her telling her silently with my smile that it was safe, I felt her hand moved, she reached up and caress my lips, I felt that tingling sensation going down my spine the same I felt 3 yrs ago when our hands touch.

Her hand felt to soft I looked down at her and she said "SAFE" before her hand drop and she past out, I leaned my head down a little, to give her a kiss on forehead, then I walked up to my limo, the driver open the door and I settle in keeping her close to my heart where she belong.

The driver got back in the car, and once the engine was on, he asked me.

"Where too Mr. taisho?"

"Home" I answered.

I rested my chin on her dark silky hair and finally drifted of to sleep.

I know it's not that long, It was longer but I decided to split it into two. Well I hope you like it the next part will be really juicy if you know what I mean so I'm warning you' all already the next chapters is rated (M) XXX..


	5. Chapter 5

After Sesshoumaru and Kagome got home, he went upstairs to his penthouse condo and lay her down in his bed, we went to his closet took out a pajama shirt that he had and put it on her even though it was to big she still looked beautiful, he lay her back down in went to take a shower.

Sesshoumaru's POV

I got in the shower, and let the cold water run down my body,I was so happy to finally have her but then, there was that question would she remember me why wouldn't she, if I remember her she should remember me why shouldn't she, is not like she helps strangers in a ally on a rainy day everyday.

Damn who would of thought, that I would ever find her, especially in a place like the casino, just imagining me not coming and someone else buying her and making her do degrading things..

"GRRRRL"

END OF POV

Sesshoumaru shut the water off, got out wrapped a towel around his waist, (drools just thinking about it lol) and walked to his bedroom.

Kagome was still sleeping, He sat on a chair near the side of the bed and just stared at her he examine her beautiful angelic face, he listen to the rhythm of her breathing, them his eyes travel from her face to her expose legs, he reached out to caress them, he lean in and traced small kisses from her ankle to her thigh then he leaned closer and started caressing her butt he scoot over up to her side facing her face he caress her face smoothly, he grabbed her hair and smelled it, it smell like gardenias mix with cigar smell and it just made him mad, leaned in and kiss her quickly thinking she was going to wake up, but she didn't, so he leaned in again and was about to give her another kiss, but she started to stir and moan lightly so he quickly got up and sat back down on the chair, she open up her eyes and looked around blinking a couple of times to get the sleep of her eyes.

KAGOME'S POV

I open my eyes, blinking a couple of times, trying to focus my view. When I finally did, I notice I was and a big white bright room, I sat up weakly feeling a little better, but confuse. I was also dizzy I rubbed my eyes cause I was feeling a headache approaching, so I close my eyes and rubbed my temples, when I finally open my eyes I seen some movement to my right, I looked to my right and there was a guy there I thought an angel at first but then I took a second good look and it was a man a weird looking man but not bad weird, but a God damn he So gorgeous weird, I have never seen a man like him before, he was odd all right, he had long with hair and golden eyes and I "gasps" when my eyes travel down from his face not only was he looking good but he only had a towel wrap around his waist, I look down at me and I only had a shirt on,and it was an unbutton man pajama shirt, panic rush into my blood and made my heart speed up, I just hoped we didn't do what I think we did, or worst I hope he didn't rape me.

He startled me when I heard him speak, I wasn't expecting it, I was to lost in my thoughts.

His voice was a deep masculine voice, that somehow sounded familiar, we made eye contact and that's when I notice those golden eyes they definitely looked familiar but where I thought, I couldn't remember.

END OF POV

SESSHOUMARU POV

She sat up and I notice she was rubbing her eyes, I guess she must be wondering where she was, I also notice her rubbing her temples, I was going to get up and get her a glass of water n some Tylenol for her headache, but she notice me moving so I stayed still, she looked at with that look that (what the fuck.. who are you look) then I notice her look down at my torso and she gasps then she looked down at her self.

I seen the look of panic and paranoia, At first thought what is she she looking at, but I looked down at myself and I realized I only had a towel wrap around my bottom half . What a dumb ass I call myself mentally she probably thinks we had sex, which is not a bad idea I was going to let her keep thinking that but I decided differently so I spoke.

END OF POV

"Don't worry I haven't touched you" I said.

She looked up at me, just stared at me for like hat seen like hours, not saying a word, so I got up and left the room, I came back, about a minute later with a glass of water and 2 pills she looked at me, but she didn't seem started this time, just lost in her own mind.

I went up to her and offered her the glass of water, I thought she was going to declined but she didn't I handed it to her making sure she didn't drop it cause she still seem slightly drowsy, she grab it not thinking twice about it, I sat back down and watched her drink down the water like if it was the first time and a long time she had anything to drink, after she finish she spoke to me for the first time Since she passed out.

"Thank you" She said.

"Your welcome It seen like you needed something to drink, and I could tell you had a headache" said Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you for the water and for saving me" said Kagome.

"You remember?" asked Sesshoumaru

"A little just part by parts" answered Kagome.

"Oh okay, how are you feeling?" asked Sesshoumaru

"I'm fine just a little dizzy and I have a headache" answered Kagome looking down.

"Would you like more water?" askëd Sesshoumaru

"Yes please" answered Kagome.

Sesshoumaru left and came back quickly

"So what happen, how did you get over there" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Well I remember getting ready to go to bed and I got a call from my Brother saying that he was being held and that they wanted to kill him, So he ask me for help. So I got ready and I left my house, he told me to meet him down by the pool hall, but when I got there he wasn't around,so I got out the car and then I woke up in a empty room, then some men came and drug me, Two hold me down and one off them force me to swallow some pills, I then remember seeing white and being pick up, but the reason I know that it was you who saved me was because I remember looking into your eyes, I never seen eyes that color so thank you again Sir" she finish.

"Sesshoumaru" he said.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Sesshoumaru, that's my name" answered Sesshoumaru.

"Oh yeah sorry, my name is Kagome" said Kagome

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl, I love it" replied Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you sir, sorry I mean Sesshoumaru" she said and then she looked up at him that's when he notice her swollen cheekbone.

"What happen to your face" asked Sesshoumaru angrily.

"The man that drugged me slap me cause I was trying to fight him off" answered Kagome shyly

They stay silent for a few minutes, but then Kagome spoke up urgently

"My brother"

"What off him?" Asked Sesshoumaru

"I need to help him, his still being held"

"Don't worry Kagome, I will get him safely back".

"He picked up his cell phone and called MR. Osaka at the casino.

"Osaka this is Sesshoumaru, I have a question"

"What is it Mr. Taisho" asked Mr. Osaka

"I want to know if your are keeping anyone hostages at the casino" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Well we have a few, What his or her name?" asked Mr. Osaka.

"Hold on" replied Sesshoumaru.

"Girl" Sesshoumaru called out.

Kagome looked up and just stared at him but didn't answer.

"Girl" Sesshoumaru called out again.

"Your talking to me?" asked Kagome.

"Who else" answered Sesshoumaru.

"Well BOY my name is KA-GO-ME not GIRL" she replied sharply.

"My apologizes, Kagome what is your brother's name" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Hojo Higurashi" she answered.

Sesshoumaru hanged up the phone and threw it to the wall, breaking it to pieces.

"Hojo that's your brother?" Asked Sesshoumaru furious.

"Yes what's wrong? do you know him?" asked Kagome.

"Do I know him? yes I know that asshole" answered Sesshoumaru.

"Asshole, how dare you call him an asshole" said Kagome raising her voice

"I dare, he is the asshole who sold you to the casino" replied Sesshoumaru

"How dare make such accusations. you liar"

"I tell no lies girl"

"I said my name is KAGOMEEEE" yelled Kagome furiously.

"Well Kagome, your brother is a bastard who only cares about himself"

"You lie, he loves me, he would never do that to me NEVERRRRRRR" she argued with tears running down her eyes.

"This Sesshoumaru is no liar, the vermin sold you like a piece of meat on the market, is that what you call love"

"fuck you" replied kagome and then she did the unbelievable and got up stood up from the bed and walk up to him and spit on his face

He stayed there standing he was shock

"How dare you, you little Bitch" said Sesshoumaru, he grabbed her and push her down to the bed.

Kagome got back up

"Oh I'm sorry let me clean that up for you" she grab the glass of water and poured it down Sesshoumaru's face.

Fell better?" ask Kagome sarcastically.

"How dare you disrespect me like that, you dirty little whore" said Sesshoumaru angrily

"HOW dare you make those accusations about my brother"

"I told you already the bastard don't love you"

"Don't call him a bastard, who do you think you are?, I don't even know you" she yelled

Kagome tighten her grip on the glass cup and was about to strike him near his ear but he caught her hand he took the cup and slam it into the wall breaking it into a million pieces.

"Bitch you wanted to kill me you ungrateful piece of …..but Sesshoumaru didn't finish cause Kagome punch him hard in his mouth.

Kagome seen that he didn't do anything so she try to run out the room but Sesshoumaru grabbed her by her wrist and slam her to the bed again, he sat down on the chair trying to calm down.

"So I don't know you" he said

"Yes you don't know me, I have never seen you in my life you are nothing but a strangerrrrr, you hear a stranger" yelled Kagome not knowing that she just hit the last straw.

Sesshoumaru after hearing this felt hurt he also felt something running down his lips he touch it and when he looked at his fingers he seen blood

"A stranger" said Sesshoumaru out load, I'll show you a stranger

Sesshoumaru got up and launch his self on top of Kagome pinning her down

He grab both of her hands with one of his hands and pin them on top of her head, with the other hand he started opening her legs

"What are you doing "ask Kagome with panic in her voice.

"I'm getting for what I pay for, I bought you, belong to me so stop trying to fight me cause it's just going to hurt you more"replied Sesshoumaru

"Sesshoumaru stop!"

"Know your place bitch, I'm your master, I bought you for 8 million dollars, so you would do as I say your going to be my slave until you pay off your debt with your body, every time I fuck you, I will take five hundred thousand off until the debt is clear, so stay still it shouldn't hurt much since your are still drugged".

He lower his face to her right nipple and started to nibble on it he suck it gently then proceeded to the left one and repeated the same thing, he went further down licking her stomach with his tongue he went further down he open up her legs wider he let go off her hands and with his left hand he split open her pussy lips and with his right hand he was holding on her left leg he started to lick on her clit gently he started to suck on her clit sliding his tongue up and down her pussy sucking all of it on his mouth

Kagome was trying not to moan but god did it feel good he open up her legs wider and started to lick her ass while rubbing on her clit gently and that was what got her she moaning he went back onto eating her out sucking on her right and left pussy lips then he started sticking his tongue up her pussy hoe fucking her with his tongue and making her moan even more she felt Goosebumps all over her body and her muscle tighten Sesshoumaru felt her body tighten and he knew she was about to cum her pussy was getting wetter by the second

"ohh yes, Sesshoumaru" she moan, it took her a second to realize what she said so she try to move away.

"I cant its not right this is wrong" she said.

"How is it wrong, if you're moaning and your pussy is soaking wet my bitch"

"I told you to let me go" yelled Kagome and knee him on the face she got up and started to run out the room she was nearing the living room when Sesshoumaru grab her by the hair and drag her to the room the whole time she was kicking and screaming he let her go and turn her around making her face him

"You will be mine until you pay me back and I will have you when ever I please, you belong to me you where sold to me by your brother" respond Sesshoumaru..

He threw her to the bed with him on top of her again he open her legs with his legs and then he pulled off his towel and position himself

"Your going to be mine whether you want to or not I had spent 3 yrs looking for you and now you want to call me a stranger" said Sesshoumaru getting mad again

"What are you talking about I don't know you leave me alone" said Kagome and try to kick him off again but this time he grab onto her thigh, he was already positioned getting ready to go in, the tip of his dick was already lather in her feminine juices, that's how close he was to her entrance, but he didn't go any further, she stared to cry with so much pain and sadness, Sesshoumaru snapped back to his sense got off her, and sat at thee edge of the bed with his body slumped down.

"I'm sorry Kagome I'm suppose to protect you from harm, and I'm the one you need to be protected from I'm sorry I don't want to see you ever cry again, especially not for my doing, I promised to never hurt you my angel" said Sesshoumaru sadly"

That night he didn't sleep at all he stayed outside in the balcony. feeling like some shit he let her and he let himself down, he was suppose to keep her safe and he hurt her, he was about to take away something precious from her that can't never be given back and he was going to do it with out her consent. He was so close to raping her, he let his anger over power him, all the yrs he spent searching for her, where wasted on a moment of anger, I would of prefer her not remembering me , than remembering me as a filthy vermin. Sesshoumaru went to check up on her and found her asleep, he heard her cry all night long, that's why he went outside to block away her sobbing.

The sun was just rising when, Sesshoumaru was dressed and ready to head to his office, he walked into the room where Kagome was sleeping soundly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he left for work.

OKAY Finally I finish this chapter I had a lot of editing to do and also I been really busy so sorry everyone I promised to updated soon.

Well I hope you all enjoy and please review if you like it….

**LOVE YOU ALL..**

**Axellynne M.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Fellow readers.**

**I change chapter 5 completely, so please read it again.**

**I didn't like what Sesshoumaru did to her, I try to Follow it like the Anime Okane Ga Nai.. but the stuff that happens there are just.. WOW.. that's all I have to say...**

**Iam now re checking the long and waited Chapter 6. its already been written, I'm just reviewing it..**

**I know I started slacking and I do apologize. I love you all...**


End file.
